Conventionally, as a deformed nail corrector for correcting a deformed nail such as a curl nail or an ingrown nail, there has been known a nail corrector which includes: two elastic plates each of which has one end portion thereof folded in a hook shape and has an L-shaped cross bar welded to a portion thereof in the vicinity of the one end portion; and a thread which binds these two elastic plates to each other (see Patent Document 1, for example).
When mounting this deformed nail corrector on a deformed nail, firstly, one end portion of one of the two elastic plates is hooked and fixed to one edge of the deformed nail in the width direction, and one end portion of the other elastic plate is hooked and fixed to the other edge of the deformed nail in the width direction. Then, the other end portion of one elastic plate is fitted into a space below the cross bar of the other elastic plate, and the other end portion of the other elastic plate is fitted into a space below the crossbar of one elastic plate. Lastly, threads are engaged with the respective cross bars so that two elastic plates are fastened to each other, thus mounting the deformed nail corrector on the deformed nail. When the deformed nail corrector is mounted on the deformed nail, two elastic plates are brought into a state where these elastic plates are bent along the deformed nail so that an elastic force (a force which makes the elastic plates return to an original shape) is generated in two elastic plates. By maintaining this elastic force for a long period, the deformed nail can be corrected.